Crossing Enemy Lines
by marianat011
Summary: One day, Jessica and Lauren push Bella's limits resulting in a fight. While Jessica manages to stay out of it - Lauren and Bella battle it out in the cafeteria


**So, since I am deleting my old account, this is just a re-post. Review anyway haha**

**I don't own anything. **

I was glad Edward was back in my life. With Alice and Edward at y side, lunch became more bearable. When they left, Jessica and Lauren started all sorts of rumors of why Edward really left.

"_She's been with other guys and Edward found out." _

"_Edward finally figured out that she wasn't good enough."_

"_I heard she's pregnant. But, with the Quileute's baby."_

They talked so much about me, everyone learned to ignore them. That still didn't stop it from affecting me though. Now that the Cullens were back, Jessica and Lauren had shut up considerably. They always sat at another table with Mike and Tyler, but today it seemed they wanted a change of scene. Jessica and Lauren reluctantly followed.

"Hey, guys." Mike and Tyler greeted us warmly.

"Hey. Hey Jessica… Lauren." I tried to be polite.

"Hi." Jessica said dully. Lauren just rolled her eyes.

Mike was telling a story to Angela, who nodded interestedly as he talked. I could hear Lauren gossiping to Jessica.

"I still can't believe he got back with _her_." She whispered disgustedly.

"She must put out a lot." Jessica laughed.

I blushed and looked at my try. Edward took my hand, rubbing circles into it with his palm. His eyes were hard and distant. Alice was tensely drumming her fingers on the table with a frustrated look on her face.

"Not just for him – for the Indian boy, too." Lauren agreed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's tried getting with Edward's brothers."

"No, they know better than to get with trash. Well, maybe not. Rosalie's a huge slut. Alice, I bet she's just happy to finally be with a guy since she looks like a dike."

"That whole family is fucked up."

"Right? They're nothing but snobby rich kids. Everything was handed to them when Mr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them. Mrs. Cullen sure is a saint, isn't she? I bet she's the biggest fake of them all."

"No, that would be Bella. The gold digging bitch."

"Don't listen to them, Bella." Alice growled while I watched Edward try not to break the edge of the table. But my patience was wearing thin.

"Well, look at her clothes." Lauren continued.

"Do you have something to say, Lauren?" She looked my way, eyebrows raised high.

"Ever heard of minding your own business?" She scowled.

"What? You can talk all the trash you want behind my back and you can't say it to my face?" I knew I should just let it go. I wouldn't ever see them again in two months. But, I couldn't stop.

"What are you talking about, Bella? Paranoid, much? " Jessica said in a mocking tone. Lauren rolled her eyes again and stood up.

"Let's go before she snaps…. dumb bitch."

"I'm the dumb bitch?" I stood up, ignoring Edward's 'Bella, don't'. "_I_ am the dumb bitch? Did laying on your back so much fuck up your brain?" The cafeteria went silent.

"Say that again." Lauren dared, stepping closer to my face.

"I'm sure you already hear it enough." She pulled her hand back and slapped me across my face. I turned my face back towards her, mouth open in surprise. Before I knew it, I had jumped over the table and knocked her to the ground. I sat on top of her and punched her face as hard as I could. She managed to push me off and stand up. Her foot kicked my ribs and I gasped. She tried walking away but I grabbed her and pushed her on the table.

"Dude, principal's coming!" Mike's voice rang. I felt two cool arms pull me back. I pulled against them.

"I'm not done! She's-" I shouted, struggling to break free. I was past the point of caring.

"You bitch!" Lauren yelled at me. Her eye was starting to turn purple. She didn't struggle out of Mike's arms.

"Let me finish her!" I wriggled in Edward's grasp.

"Bella, stop it!" He sounded really angry. I stopped, breathing hard. Edward finally loosened his grip on me. I realized I was shaking.

"What's going on?" The principal yelled. Lauren started ranting about how I attacked her. I rolled my eyes.

"_This _bitch." I grumbled too low for the principal to hear.

"Sir, Lauren and Jessica were insulting Bella and she finally stood up for herself and Lauren smacked. Then the fight broke out."Angela said.

"Is this true?" Mr. Greene asked, looking around.

"Yes, sir." Alice chimed in.

"What?" Lauren yelled.

"Ms. Mallory, my office. Ms. Swan, your suspended for the rest of the day…three days detention. "He stated, guiding Lauren out of the cafeteria.

"Come on, Bella." Edward was still holding on to me as if I'd chase after Lauren. I turned to Angela.

"Thanks." She shrugged, smiling meekly.

"About time." She said.

"Hey, Bella." Tyler walked up to me. I expected him to be mad for beating up his girlfriend, but he was smiling.

"Check your youtube account when you get home." He was holding a video camera in his hands. Edward pulled me to the door. The cool breeze hit my face as we walked to Edward's Volvo.

"Wait." Alice wiped my face with a napkin. I noticed blood as she pulled the napkin away. As we rode to their house, I noticed neither of them said a thing.

"Are you mad?" I bit my lip flinched. It was swelling. Edward turned to me and smiled.

"No, love, we're just…shocked."

"I couldn't be mad at you. You stood up for us." Alice put her small hand on my shoulder.

When we entered the house, it was empty. I plopped down on the couch next to Edward.

"I'm tired." I put my head on his shoulder. He chuckled, smoothing down my hair.

"You've had an exciting day." I nodded my head before falling asleep.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emmett's loud voice interrupted my sleep. The rest of the Cullens had gotten home with some shopping bags.

"Oh Emmett, you'll die when you hear!" Alice squealed from somewhere behind the large TV. The Cullens waited expectantly.

"I got suspended." I said, looking at their expressions. All of their eyebrows rose.

"For what reason?" Esme asked, sitting down on the love seat next to us.

"Did they finally declare you a danger to society?" Emmett laughed.

"I got in a fight." I couldn't help but smile. But, everyone, excluding Rosalie, started laughing. My face fell.

"Admit it, you fell down some stairs."

"I hooked up the computer to the TV; I found Tyler's video…" Alice ushered them to sit down.

"You're really not kidding?" Emmett's laughing ceased.

"Okay, be quiet." Alice pushed play.

"_Are you taping this?" Mike whispered. _

"_Yeah." Tyler replied. _

"_Let's go before she snaps…. dumb bitch." Lauren was standing up, looking annoyed. Jessica stayed quiet as she backed up. _The wimp!

"_I'm the dumb bitch?" I stood up, my cheeks flaming red. "I am the dumb bitch? Did laying on your back so much fuck up your brain?" _

"Bella!" Esme scolded, looking horrified.

"_Say that again." Lauren was asking for it!_

"_I'm sure you already hear it enough." Then she slapped me. When my head turned back around, I looked possessed. _When I jumped over the table, even I was surprised how graceful I was. We continued to fight for a while. I hadn't realized how much I hit her.

_She tried to walk away but I pushed her against the table. Edward's and Alice's faces came into view. Edward stared wide eyed at us, too stunned to move. Alice was silently cheering me on, her little fist pumped every time I managed to hit Lauren. _

"Alice! You know we don't resort to violence." Esme turned on Alice, but all she did was shrug and turn back to the screen.

"_Dude, principal's coming!" Mike said. Edward jumped up and held me while I thrashed against him. My feet were kicking the air as I tried to break free. _

"_I'm not done! She's-" I was shouting. My hair was all over my face. _

"_You bitch!" Lauren yelled at me, holding her face. _

"_Let me finish her!" I was still trying to get away from Edward._

"_Bella, stop it!" _

"Dang, Bella! I didn't know you had it in you." Emmett appraised.

"Don't encourage her." Edward said.

"_What's going on?" The principal yelled and came towards us. Lauren had started her victim speech._

"_This bitch." I rolled my eyes, pointing exasperatedly at Lauren._

"_Is this true?" Mr. Greene asked, looking around. Angela walked over and came to my rescue, so did Alice. Lauren continued to protest and the video cut off._

Everyone in the room turned to me.

"And what started all of this?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"She started trash talking all of you and…yeah." I trailed off.

"You stood up for us?" Esme looked slightly less horrified.

"Of course I did." I blushed.

"But don't ever do it again." She scolded before walking away. I noticed Carlisle had gone to do paper work in the dining room.

"You'll be one tough newborn." Jasper smiled, taking Alice's hand.

"You are definitely my favorite human! I didn't know you had a crazy side." Emmett laughed. Rosalie actually smiled and shook her head.

"I think she's warming up to you." I laughed.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Impossible." He bent down to kiss my head.

**Review? They keep me warm and fuzzy despite the cold weather.**


End file.
